


185组发现了我的存在！

by 00Yaya00



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 快乐ow的时候发生不得了的事情，他们好像看见我了，紧接着更意外的事情发生了…





	185组发现了我的存在！

不得不说我现在的情况有一些窘迫，冒着被死神的地狱火蹦得脑袋都不见、士兵76的螺旋飞弹炸得渣都不剩和麦克雷的维和者一发带走的危险，我想告诉你们一件可怕的事……

如题……然后他们就这样闯入了我家。

现在死神在不停地shift环顾我家，麦克雷咬着的雪茄掉下来的烟灰搞得到处都是，76戴着战术目镜我不知道他在看什么，也许是看法国和中国打羽毛球看得出神。

好吧事情发生得有些突然。

事实上大概几天之前就有了征兆……

比如我想用死神绕后，莫名其妙下了楼来了个跳大，四杀，我还以为我手误出了新境界。或者我用麦克雷爆头的几率升高了超多，仿佛误开了什么挂，76的战术目镜有时候莫名充电神速，可以说是跳的，我还以为get到了什么快速充电的方法。

然而我还是太年轻了。

欣喜若狂的同时，偶尔也发生一些诡异的事情。

那时候在翻车大道走着，按着W DJ 跟着死神走着，忽然他向后回了头，深深看了我一眼……游戏里戴着面具的死神是看不见眼睛的，但是你能感觉到他的眼神，那种很特别的感觉，一看就要出事情的感觉。这种感觉出现在游戏里是很诡异的，一群像素给了你一个眼神示意，怎么感觉都不对啊。

带着这样诡异的感觉的还有偶尔回头的76……

我整个人都不好了好吗！队友你不要回头看我了行吗！哪里不对啊！

= =

呵呵，太年轻。

当死神的地狱火穿过屏幕指着我的脑袋的时候我就有了这个想法。

太奇怪了好吗！

死神、76、麦克雷径直向我冲过来……然后没有开枪打我……

但是地狱火的枪管就从我的屏幕穿了过来,顶着我的额头。我还可以感觉到散弹发射时产生的热量。

那一瞬间真的是觉得药丸。

枪要是开了脑浆都崩没。

而且我刚洗澡怎么能就这样穿着睡衣死呢！！

不过死神脑袋穿过来看见我的时候明显愣了一下，枪顶在我头上有些不知所措。而且屏幕有点小他有点卡住。

我也有点傻不知道该不该说些什么……

卧槽，我梦寐以求的185组啊！

我的天！

OMG!

然后死神开了个shift过来了，然后是76、麦克雷……

我忽然觉得我电脑屏幕这么小真是对不起两个老年人了，特别是杰克…虽然麦克雷过来也不容易。

三个汉子刚从硝烟弥漫的战场过来，对着我一个还穿着睡衣的妹子有些尴尬。我只想说

_（：3」Z）_不来见见你们的迷妹们吗 。

好吧我没有说出口。

然后尴尬一直维持到现在……

还没有人说一句话……

怎么和他们解释现在的处境，急，在线等。

我已经把游戏卸了，我怕他们发现什么，也不知道他们知道多少。

还有就是有没有迷妹迷弟来我家！趁他们还在懵逼快来啊！


End file.
